The New legacy
by Klutzilla01
Summary: 11 years after Ash's disappearance, Team Universe was formed and took over the world. Now, a girl isolated from the world comes and starts her own journey, is it possible she can save Earth? Or is she a hopeless cause for everyone?
1. Beginning adventure

**The New Legacy**

**By: Klutzilla01**

Summary: Ash goes missing 10 years after being a pokemon master giving all the evil masterminds' time to form and make Team Universe. Now, 11 years later, a new girl starts her adventure in a corrupted world ruled by Team Universe as she struggles for not just survival, but to find out her origins, but instead, is stuck with a prick of a brother who won't tell her who her possible mom is. Are they truly the new legacy sent by the master himself? Or does destruction dwell within their bodies? PLEASE REEVIEW

Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. Most of the characters are mine except: Misty, Ash, and Professor Oak.

-.-.-;

"_Why?" She asked, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Please…don't leave me… I love you…so…much…" She cried softly as she went down on her knees. "You've lived your dream for 10 years, why leave now?" She was silently pleading the man to stay. She didn't want him to leave. He shouldn't leave…He couldn't leave…Not after he left her these…She looked at the two babies in her arms, a girl and a boy. "You have a family… Don't tell me you're going to leave us now?" _

_The young man turned around and smiled at her. Slowly, he took one of the children out of her arms. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered. He was smiling but his eyes screamed his wanting to stay…but he couldn't, he knew what he had to do…and he couldn't do it with the one he loved. "I know you can't understand this now…Misty, but please, I have to leave with this little one and make sure, she grows into a fine woman…She will save this earth from destruction…" _

"_Can't you prevent it, Ash?" Misty's voice was small and quiet but was still audible._

_She saw Ash's small smile as shook his head. "If I could…I probably would have done it already." With those words, he kissed his soon and Misty a final good-bye before heading into the forest and fading away, leaving two of his most beloved one's in the rain for what seemed like an eternity…_

_- . -_

**Ash has left...**_** Giovanni thought as a wicked smile replaced his usual sadistic one. "You three," He yelled at the Rockets in white. "Y-yes, Giovanni-sama?" A girl with long red hair asked fearfully. "Round up all of the leaders of Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Go-rock. Tell them to come to Kanto immediately, understood?" He ordered. "Y-yes!" they all said and ran away as fast as they could. **_**Heh…You guys should prepare yourselves for a big proposal…**_** Giovanni thought as he headed back to his home in Verdenturf town.**_

- . -

11 years later…

In an Isolated part of Petalburg Woods, a small cottage lay in a small clearing, its grass was green and the sun shined hopefully down on it. Peaceful and quiet was what was there.

The pattering of feet running down the stairs was sounded as a young girl no older than 10 ran down the stairs. "Papa," She yelled happily. "Papa, papa, papa, I'm going to finally go out on a journey all on my own!" She said with much excitement that was hard to bare. "That's nice…" He muttered sadly. _I can't believe how long it has been since she was a baby…_ He thought as he turned his attention to the currently eating girl at the table. "Be careful now, or you'll choke." He laughed. "Don't worry, papa! I'm gonna be just fi-GAK!" She started coughing violently as she punched her chest a few times before spitting something out through the window. "Fine…" She mumbled before eating slowly.

Her father started laughing his head off. "Hey, it wasn't funny!" She yelled, "I was in an actual life and death situation!" She said, looking away from her dad, cheeks puffed out in pure annoyance. This only made him laughed harder as he ruffled his daughter's head.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright going through the woods alone?" He asked as he watched his daughter get ready. He looked at her sadly before giving her a poke ball. "What's…this?" She asked as she put the last item into her bag. "Your first pokemon…" He said as she carefully took the ball and examines it before throwing the poke ball out in the air, having a red flash of light appear out of it. The end took shape into a small creature with horns before leaving immediately leaving a pink thing with big brown horns at the sides.

The small pokemon looked around and slowly walked towards Ji-Ji and examined her. It took a step closer and smiled. "Cleffa!" It said cheerfully, extending its pink paw towards her in recognition. Ji-Ji squatted down and extended her hand and lightly grabbed Cleffa's (An embarrassing name to be called for a guy, Lol) paw and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too! I hope we become great friends from now on!" She said cheerfully. Cleffa nodded and climbed up Ji-Ji's arm before sitting atop her shoulder.

"Well, LET'S GO! Bye dad, see you later!!!" She yelled out as she ran out the door and towards the dangers of the real world….

_Please, I hope you'll be able to find your mother, misty…Ji-Ji…_

- . -

"Mom, I'm leaving…" he called out. "Alright…Please…be very careful Tiro…" She called out quietly. Tiro looked worriedly at his mother and then at the town. "Are you sure you don't need me here?" He asked, his voice serious with a hint of concern threatening to come out. "No… Its fine my son…Now go, in order to protect the town and me, you are to travel around the world, and become great enough to defeat team Universe…"

She stifled a giggle. "Universe…" She muttered. Tiro rolled his eyes before everything turned serious again.

"We'll be fine…Many trainers come here for protection….Nothing to be worried about…. They'll help…if they want to be safe from team Universe…." Another giggle passed before it turned into an all out laugh.

Having her husband leaving her in her time of need caused her to go into a deep depression, later even making her insane. Her condition was getting better but it would get worse than before once a year.

This state caused her son to be very overprotective of his mother. Having the world dictated by Team Universe wasn't really helping either. Cerulean city and Pallet town were the only unaffected cities in Kanto. But Pallet town's defenses were loosening and people were evacuating into Cerulean more and more. Soon, it won't be long until Pallet town will be lost as well just like everything else will be… It was a saddening thought to bear.

Tiro took out a poke ball and pointed it away from himself, immediately, a red flash appeared and took shape of a small mouse with two big diamond like things at the side's appearing to be the ears. When it left, it left a medium sized yellow mouse with yellow diamonds with black lining surrounding half the perimeter for ears. Its cheeks had red circles on it and its tail was black and a bit bent. "Pichu!" it yelled happily as it climbed up Tiro's leg and onto his head. "Pichu-Pi!" It yelled. "Bye mom…. I love you…." Tiro murmured before closing the door behind him as he left on his journey to become stronger than Team Universe….

-.-.-;

So, what did you think? I liked it a lot! Liked how it turned out…They'll meet later… I'll add a few other characters later as well. But anyways, I'll try to add a Chapter preview or C/P in other words. I have a general Idea of what might happen but I'm not to sure what I say will happen though. It's either the most logical thing to happen or something I want to happen. When I'm stuck, you'll know because the chap will be totally off the real story plot.

Please review!


	2. We meet but will we get along?

**Chapter: 002**

**We meet. **

****Kind of like a real chapter now)

-.-.-;

Ji-Ji looked up at the giant tree. _Maybe if I climbed it….'_ Without a second thought, Ji-Ji started climbing the tree, her Cleffa shrieking with every step. Obviously, Cleffa wasn't a fan of heights…

With each step, Ji-Ji knew she was risking a broken arm or something as she ascended higher and higher on the tree. _It's going to be fine. _She thought as she reached the top. Going through the branches, Ji-Ji expected to see a fabulous sight of nature with some cities in some parts, a road or two and many pokemon flying about but instead she gasped in horror. Cleffa also saw this and shrieked. The sky was dangerously dark, no pokemon was in sight, she saw a big clearing filled with a factory emitting a type of smoke that shouldn't be their. "W-What is all this…." Her eyes were filled with horror and shock. Who would do this to Petalburg woods? She looked behind her; she saw light and hope… Her home… it was peaceful….

Thoughts took over her head. What if they got over there? What if they invaded her and father's home? What will happen to the local pokemon? What'll happen to her father's pokemon? Tears formed into her eyes at the thought of these things entering her head. What if they got her father? She slipped, her Cleffa Shrieked as the two fell off the top of the tree. "Cleffa…!" Ji-Ji said as she held the small pokemon in a tight embrace as they fell.

Expecting her to fall in mud or in a big thud, instead, she felt something soft and warm. She looked down and smiled. It was Snorlax, another one of her father's pokemon. "Thank you Snorlax…" Ji-Ji mumbled. "Snooorlaaaax!" It said before looking seriously at Cleffa. Cleffa looked back and bowed. Cleffa was now Ji-Ji's guardian, as would Ji-Ji is Cleffa's guardian… They both failed.

"Snorlax…I know you know what I saw….tell me what I saw was a lie…." She mumbled sadly. Snorlax said nothing but put her down and pushed her forward. It didn't smile at her when it looked back at her for an explanation… Her eyes were wide and horrified. "So...it was… all true…?" She started running back. She didn't care about being called a coward she just needed to come home, and stay in that peaceful little cottage….

Safe and Secure…

She bumped into Pikachu. "Pika…" It said sadly. She looked around in alarm. A wall of her Father's pokemon blocked her way. "D-Don't you want me…home?" She asked sadly with tears forming in her eyes. Pikachu nodded but looked away. "Pikachu…." It mumbled, immediately, she understood. She couldn't come home… Not now at least… Why? How come she understands this…? "I-I'm sorry…I tried to run away but…."

-.-

"_Ji-Ji…." Her father said to the little girl in his lap. "One day, you'll go on a journey, a very special journey." He said. "A journey? What kind of Journey? I don't want to go on a journey; I want to stay home with papa forever!" Ji-Ji said happily. He chuckled. "AS do I, Ji-Ji but, this journey is something you have to take if you want to stay home with me!" He laughed. He stopped when he saw the look on Ji-Ji's face. It was very serious but adorable at the same time. "Ji…Ji?" He asked. _

"_What do I have to do Papa?" She yelled. "Uh…You have to go on a pokemon Journey…" He really didn't like were this was going. Already at the door, she started opening it. "What the- NO NOT NOW JI-JI!!!" He yelled at the girl opening the door. Before she could go forward, he caught her and put her back on the couch_

"_Ji-Ji, when you're older is when you are to go on this journey…. You are to train pokemon and battle certain people with them. You are to-_

"_But that's cruel…isn't it?" she said. "When I get pokemon, I'm not gonna make them battle against their will!" She said happily. Her father smiled, "Ji-Ji…Even I had to fight...And that is what you have to do Ji-Ji…" Ji-Ji only smiled. "Will I get to stay with you after?" She asked. "…Yes…you will!" He smiled at her as she did to him._

_­_-.-

"I'm sorry…" She said as she turned around and ran. "Pika…" Pikachu mumbled but turned around and looked at Ash who was staring at the back of his daughter. _I'm sorry, Ji-Ji but, you have to do this in order to not just save the world, but find out whom you are…_ Pikachu climbed up onto his arm and nuzzled him a bit. He smiled sadly at his Pokemon and petted it. "Cha…." It said happily. "Sorry, buddy, I didn't mean to make you worry…" He said sadly as he looked at the sky. "Ji-Ji….Please be careful." He said.

--

Finally at the end of Petalburg woods, Ji-Ji fell onto her knees in horrified sadness. "I-I tried to run away…" She sobbed. "I'm….such a coward…." Her Cleffa looked at her sadly as it nuzzled her cheek, "Cleffa-Cleff…" It said hopefully. Ji-Ji smiled and Petted Cleffa. "I'm sorry for crying, Cleffa…" She mumbled out as she got up and looked at the town she was facing.

It was Pewter city… or what should've been pewter city…. "W-What is this place…" Ji-Ji mumbled out as she looked over the place. "I-is this suppose to be pewter city….?"

She ran forward, her Cleffa holding onto her shoulder for dear life. Soon she was stopped and tripped over by a stick. She gasped as she fell forward. She looked up and her eyes widened. "W-Who are you…?" She asked fearfully. These people…whoever they were, they were emitting a bad aura, one she didn't like. "Us? Are you seriously asking that?" One of them asked with a big grin plastered on his face. "Who else would we be but Team Universe?" He laughed at her stupidity but stopped when he noticed her Cleffa. "Oh, well, well, well…. What do we have here?" He asked as he reached out his hand to grab the fearful Cleffa.

"NO!" Ji-Ji yelled sharply as she slapped his hand away. He quickly withdrew his arm from her shoulder and hissed in slight pain. "You, BRAT!" he yelled as he was about to punch her but was stopped by someone holding his arm.

"Hey you…What the heck do you think you're doing?" The boy asked the man. "What the hell do you want kid?" He hissed as he took out a poke ball. "Go, ARBOK!" he yelled.

Soon enough, a giant purple snake with a large chest smeared with the colors black red and a small bit of yellow, to form intimidating eyes. "Hah! Not so tough now are you, smart guy! This is what happens when you mess with Team UNIVERSE!" He yelled happily. "CHARBOK-A!" It hissed as it went straight on towards the boy. "NO, PLEASE-DON'T!!!" Ji-Ji yelled in alarm but was even more shocked at the boy's actions.

He dodged the overly sized snake's attack with a slide. "If you have no control, what's the point of even having a pokemon by your side?" He said as he dodged the Arbok's poison sting. "Shut up, KID!" The man yelled furiously. "Pichu…" The boy said. "Thunderbolt."

Immediately, Pichu came out from his shoulder and a great clash of thunder came from its little body and onto Arbok. "Char-bok….a…." It said before falling into a great thud. "D-darn it…" The man muttered. "Y-you…who are you?" The boy looked dangerously at the man. "Who do **you **think I am?" the boy asked. The man gritted his teeth and backed away…. "Stupid pokemon…." He mumbled. "DON'T FORGET THIS!" He yelled before disappearing out into the forests clearing.

Ji-Ji and the boy both looked at the spot the man used to be before He just snorted it off and walk away. "Ah-H-Hey, you!" Ji-Ji said as she ran after the boy. "What you did was really amazing; if it weren't for you, me and My Cleffa would have been I n deep trou-

"It wasn't for you." He said. "I only did it because he was really annoying." The boy continued walking on not caring if she followed or not. "Ah, but you still saved me and my Cleffa, so you have my thanks!" It was silent after that and Ji-Ji suddenly grabbed his arm.

He looked at her half annoyed and half curious. "What do you want?"

"I wanna thank you properly so, what about you come over to my pla-

"You're inviting a complete stranger into your home?" He asked skeptically. "Umm, well not exactly a stranger…" Ji-Ji said. "Umm, it's really complicated because I feel like I know you yet I don't know you….Did that make sense?" Ji-Ji asked. "No, not all." He answered about to go forward but was pulled back by the girl. "I really want to make it up to you!" Ji-Ji whined.

"Look, I don't care who ever the hell you are, I just want to-!" The boy stopped mid –sentence as he looked at her now sad face. It looked a lot like when his mom was sad…and now he felt like cheering her up.

Well crap.

"Fine…" He mumbled. "I'll go, but just this once…." He stated making her smile instantly. It reminded him of his mother again…And he hated it because it made him want to smile too… _Oh why, god, why? Why did I have to save this girl!?_ He whined…

-.-

The boy an hour earlier….

AS the boy (by now you should've guessed it was Tiro) left Cerulean city, He couldn't help but feel worry taking over his heart. _Darn you heart…_ Tiro thought angrily. He sighed. "Pichu?" Pichu asked his partner whose head was down low. "It's nothing… Just a bit worried…" Tiro mumbled. Pichu laughed a cute little laugh that could bring anyone smiling…except for Tiro who totally missed it.

Pichu hit Tiro's head. "Pichu-Pi-chu-chi!" Pichu said a bit annoyed at how Tiro was worrying over nothing. "Yeah, you're right…" He sighed. "I should cheer up and just moved forward!" He said, a rare, determined smile was clearly plastered on his face. Pichu smiled and laughed. He didn't but, who cares?

1 hour later….

"Pichu," Tiro started.

"Chu…?" Pichu asked unhappily.

"We're lost, right?" Tiro stated instead of questioned.

"Pi-chu…" Pichu confirmed before they heard some type of crazy laugh. _Wait...is that… _Tiro ran over to the scene and sighed. _Crap, he's blocking the way…how annoying…_ Tiro thought as he quietly got up and stood behind the man.

And then everything that happened went on and now here he is, going deeper and deeper into the forest and farther and farther away from civilization. _This is some way to go…_ He thought as he was led deeper into the forest.

Soon Tiro found himself walking on healthy soil. _W-what is this?_ He thought as green grass started to form and the sun started shining. "We're almost there…" Ji-Ji said ass they walked closer and closer into a green clearing where the sun shone and many pokemon played.

His eyes were wide in shock at the sight. Never, has he in his entire life…Seen pokemon this happy in one place. A place where corruption has not been reached… "Is this paradise…?" He thought. Ji-Ji didn't miss the amazed look on his face and was surprised at it as well. "Umm, no but…why are you surprised isn't your town like this?" She asked a smile widely placed on her face.

Tiro hands turned to fists as he shook. "Why…" He mumbled. "…?" Ji-Ji looked curiously at the boy with orange hair. "What?"

"Why…? Why did you get to live in a place like this and not us…? We've been suffering longer than you…So…why…?" He was silent but his voice contained anger and nothing else. "WHY YOU!?" He yelled. He was jealous, there was no mistaking it. But who could blame him. While his and so many other's lives was like pre-hell, This girl he meant was living in paradise having the greatest time of her life. But what irritated him even more though was that she left it all…just to go into a corrupted world like his.

"Why leave paradise when you could just stay here and live happily for the rest of your life?" He asked angrily. Ji-Ji looked at him and said only this:

"If I stayed, we would all die…." She didn't know why she said that she didn't know how she came up with that but…She knew it was true… and she hated the truth. "What do you mean?" Tiro asked unhappily. He looked into her eyes and saw her pupils no longer circles but slits like a dragons inside light black eyes…He could not tell what was going on anymore. "Tiro…" She said.

"How do you-!" Tiro started but his eyes grew at the next thing she said.

"Say my name…" Her eyes held something of high expectations.

"…Ji-Ji…" He was surprised he knew. A smile grew on her face. "Not her name, mine…" Tiro looked at her like she was crazy. But before he could say anything, her eyes turned to normal in a blink of an eye and a man stood at the door. "Ji-Ji," He called. "Why are you…back home?" He asked. Ji-Ji only smiled and pointed to Tiro. "I wanted you to meet a friend of mine!" She announced happily. "A friend…" He looked at Tiro and smiled at him. "Did you…save my daughter?" He asked. "He sure did!" Ji-Ji yelled happily. "Then please, come in…" He mumbled out as a Pikachu came onto his shoulder.

Cleffa Jumped off of Ji-Ji's shoulder and ran towards the center of the grass field. "Cleffa-Cleff!" It yelled happily as it waved at Ji-Ji. "An hour and you two already have a close bond…" Her father said. Ji-Ji looked up and smiled. "Yup! I love my Cleffa a lot!!" She announced as she ran after Cleffa and the two started to play.

Ji-Ji's father looked at Tiro and nodded at him to just come in. Uneasily, Tiro did so. He looked at Ji-Ji as she played with her Cleffa as though the world was just a giant playground for her and her pokemon.

"So um… I'm Tiro and uh… I just helped your daughter out of convenience," Tiro said. "So please don't-

"It's fine, unlike my daughter, I'm able to see things more clearly!" He laughed. Tiro found this both sensible and creepy. "Well, since you understand, I'm going to go now…"

"Wait, you're going to accompany her on the rest of your journey, that's great." Her father said. "Um, no, sorry sir but-

"Oh, Young child, I don't think you heard me, **you are going to accompany her** understood?" Although he was smiling as he said this, Tiro could clearly see this man was holding a butcher knife in his hand and he was emitting a dangerous aura around him. It was really scary… "Y-Yes…" Tiro muttered. He could tell his Pichu was scared for it was shaking uncontrollably. "Oh, and one more things," Tiro visibly tensed as he looked the man in the eye. "Tell your mother, that I said sorry…" He muttered before going into a room by the stairs and locking the door.

-.-

After closing the door, Tiro found Ji-Ji just lying on the ground looking straight up at the sky. "…" He looked at her weirdly before a sigh was finally let out. "Come one Ji-Ji; let's get this journey over with…" He mumbled but she didn't budge. "Eh, Ji-Ji, Get UP!" He said, his irritation was growing by the second. She just continued looking up. "JI-JI!!!!" He yelled, hoping it would get her attention. Ji-Ji's head snapped up in surprise.

"Oh, we're leaving already?" Ji-Ji asked. "Yeah, now get up or I'm leaving you behind…" he muttered. Ji-Ji quickly got up and ran towards him with her Cleffa on her shoulder. "It was…really strange…" She said quietly. "What's strange?" Tiro asked a bit annoyed he was forced to bring her along. "Ah, I-it's nothing!" She reassured before going on a head. "Ah, hey-wait!" He yelled. She didn't.

-.-

_As Tiro went in, Ji-Ji couldn't help but fall in the middle of the clearing. _It has been only 2 hours and yet…_ She looked up at the sky, her eyes widened._ Huh…?_ Something was happening…But what? Her vision was getting blurry until the point of black. _Why's it so black!? _She thought alarmed as she tried to move but she couldn't, she realized. She tried to open her mouth to call for help but, she realized, she couldn't even speak. _

_She can't see…_

_**It was pitch black…**_

_She couldn't move…_

_**Her body felt so numb…**_

_She couldn't speak…_

_**Not a sound was made…**_

_But could she hear…?_

_**She could still hear though…**_

_**Child….**_

W-Who's there!?

_**It is I your ----**_

My what?

_**You still cannot hear me?**_

I-I don't understand….

_**Of course you can't, you're not mature enough…**_

What? I-I'm mature!

_**Ha ha ha! You make me laugh!**_

_**If you're so mature, why can't you hear my name?**_

….

_**As I thought… You truly are immature… Yet you can hear me, extraordinary**_

….?

_**Do you know who your mother is?**_

You know!? Please tell me, Papa won't ever tell me!

_**I would but I can't, it is forbidden of me and your father.**_

But…why…?

_**Try asking Tiro, he is your brother…**_

Tiro is…my brother..!?

_**Yes, he is, but if you tell him this, not only will he not believe you, but he will hate you and your father…**_

Why would he hate us!?

_**I'm sorry child I wish we could talk some more but it is time for my departure…**_

NO, wait, please, I want to know more!!

"–_i…"_

Huh…?

"_-Ji!"_

T-Tiro…?

"_JI-JI!!!"_

TIRO!!!

_She awoke in a start. _I can move now…_ She noticed Tiro was already ready to go on. "Ah, we're leaving already?" Ji-Ji asked. "Yeah, now get up or I'm leaving you behind." He said as he started walking away. Ji-Ji got up and ran after him. "That was…strange…" She muttered. "What's strange?" Tiro asked annoyed. "Oh, I-It's nothing!" Ji-Ji said as she ran ahead… _My brother…?_ She thought as she heard Tiro yelling at her. She didn't listen; she was already confused as it is…_

-.-

(They're on the side of a mountain)

As the two continued running, Jinn felt Cleffa start to run beside her, and then she heard a crack, "Wha-

But before she could finish, the ground under her Cleffa broke and her pokemon started to fall. "CLEFFA!" She yelled as she caught her pokemon and threw it behind her, replacing the falling pokemon with her own self. She looked surprised at her actions and extended her arm, "HELP!" She yelled, Lucky for her, Tiro came at the nick of time and caught her arm before she could go far enough for him to not to be able to reach her at all. His entire upper half of his body was out as the two fell limp at the side. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Well, this is an uncomfortable angle we are in…" He said annoyingly but that only made her laugh. "Yes, this is!" She laughed.

-.-

Off from the distance, a young boy smiled. _I'm glad they survived…_ He thought as he tugged at the rope he was on and he was pulled. "Are you seriously going to take this failure?" A girl with purple hair asked annoyed. "Yes, I am because I ran out of bullets, plus, if I hit her, the boy with her would know where we were and that would have caused a few **unnecessary** problems." He explained as he got in the car.

The girl just shook her head and sighed. "You have too many logical excuses." She mumbled as she got in the car before it drove away.

-.-

HALLELUJAH! I am done with the 2nd chap! I ma so happy though because….Well, this was just long! I love making long chaps! Oh and thanks to anyone who reviewed the first chap, favorite the story, and/or put it in their alert list! Thanks again Klutz

Please review too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Ash


	3. Seki and her Poke four

**Chapter 3**

**Seki and her poke-four**

(So…Enjoy, I guess)

"AHHHH, IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE!" Ji-Ji announced, her Cleffa cheerfully yelling with her. Tiro looked up at the sky and sighed. "That's what's weird about today…" He muttered. Ji-Ji looked at her possible brother and smiled. "Aw, come on Tiro! Be more cheerful," she teased." Tiro shook his head and looked towards the wall. He got Ji-Ji out from that cliff, and now he's wondering if he had made a grave mistake.

Tiro shook his head and looked at his adventure so far,

1. He left Cerulean City (in a seemingly boring journey).

2. He met Ji-Ji as she was being attacked by a low-life (Team universe grunt)

3. He went to Ji-Ji's house and met her father, (Whom is very frightening)

4. And lastly, He saved Ji-Ji from a true life or death situation (And he's regretting it slightly)

"Life is hard…" He mumbled. "Ah, look Tiro, look, someone's coming!" Ji-Ji stated excitedly. Tiro looked at whom she was pointing at and started sighing some more. "Hopefully it's not a low-life (Team universe Grunt) again." He said, his Pichu already on his shoulder, cheeks sparking, signaling it's ready for anything.

The person coming was currently coming quickly. Too quickly for them to be running, so that means they're on some type of transportation, a pokemon maybe? "EXCUSE ME PARDON ME!" They heard her yell, knocking a few low-lives coming from the road. "Ah, SORRY!!" She yelled out before coming even faster than before.

Tiro slid to the right pulling the curious Ji-Ji to the side with him, the pokemon still on their shoulders. "Good thinking," The woman said as she quickly rode by, only to hit a rock, and fall.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you need… any help…?" Ji-Ji asked as she walked closer. "NO, I AM TOTALLY FINE!!" She laughed as she got her bike set up again but, when she did, it totally collapsed into tiny pieces, literally.

"NOOOOO, MY BIKE, WHAT HAPPENED!!!" She shrieked. Tiro covered his ears as did Ji-Ji because the shriek was so loud and high-pitched.

But don't feel sorry for them; feel sorry for the pokemon, especially Pichu (ears like big diamonds!). Immediately, Pichu fainted as did Cleffa. Ready for anything, except that, But then again, it **was** a bit unexpected.

-.-.-

"Oh, sorry you guys, I seriously didn't mean to make your pokemon faint like that…"

"U-um, I-it's fine, I-I guess…" Ji-Ji's ears were still ringing, and she seriously had **no** idea what she just said.

"Oh well, let me at least heal them." She said as she started looking for a poke-ball. "Why look for a poke-ball?" He asked indifferently, sure his ears were still ringing, but he wouldn't want to lose his cool.

"Go, Chansey!" She yelled out happily as an all out pink egg-shaped pokemon came out. It had an egg in its dark pink pouch and its round stick hands were at its sides. On the sides of its head was probably its hair freely flowing into the upcoming wind. A light pink color was it like the rest of its body, before fading into a darker pink at the ends of it.

"A Chansey?" Ji-Ji looked curiously at the pink pokemon whose beady eyes looked straight at her. "That's what this pokemon is called?" She asked. The girl nodded. "It's my prized pokemon." She said as she hugged it. "Chansey-Chans!" It said happily as it walked towards the two pokemon. "Chansey, use soft boil!" The woman yelled. The Chansey obliged as she took the egg from her pouch and broke it into two pieces over the two. Green light filtered out and floated down onto them.

Immediately the two pokemon woke up and looked at Chansey with amazement. "Pichu-Pi!" Pichu said happily. "Cleffa-Cleff!" Cleffa said happily. The two circled Chansey in gratefulness.

"Thanks a lot Miss…" Ji-Ji trailed off just now realizing they didn't know the others name. "My name is Seki," Seki introduced. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Ji-Ji!" She said. "And that's Tiro!" She pointed to the boy who was by her side currently. He only nodded in acknowledgement. "This is Pichu, Tiro's pokemon, and that's my Cleffa."

"Well, as you know, Chansey is my pokemon but I **do **have other pokemon. Want to see them?" She asked. "Do I!" She yelled happily as Seki got out three other poke balls. "Come on out you guys!" Seki threw them into the air as red flashes came from the button in the middle of the red and white ball.

The first pokemon was a white pokemon with red zigzags starting from one cheek ending at the other cheek, as well as having red spread out all over at least ¼ of its long and scarf-like tail. Its eyes were yellow dots and its smile reached to each end, and to finish it up, a medium-sized golden doorknob-like thing stuck from the top of its head (Oh yeah, it also had a little tail at the back, just noticed). "Chime-Chime!" it chimed, its voice like an everlasting melody of bells.

The second one was like a very rocky turtle only; it wasn't a turtle as well. Its legs, hands, and head were all a light tan. Having only 3 fingers but four toes, it's a pokemon that seems like it cannot be harmed by anything. Its pupils were black slits surrounded by a rich red. "Golem-Go." It growled at them but inched closer to Seki who looked at the third pokemon.

The third pokemon was a bit weird now. It was a blue-green pokemon with a tad of yellow surrounding its bottom half of its face and then making a small circle at the middle of it but having it at the top near its neck….wherever it was. It was a semi fat pokemon; its arms looked like they had 5 stubby fingers on its end. Its fur was long enough to cover its yellow feet which had a small brown circle in the middle and three long sharp nails at the top. "Munch-Munch-laaax?" The chubby pokemon looked confusingly at the two new people before getting out some food to eat.

"You guys, meet my four pokemon!" Seki said.

"Chimeko," The white pokemon smiled at them and started waving its one hand.

"Golem," She pointed at the turtle like rock who only glared.

"Munchlax," She pointed at the chubby pokemon who only kept on eating.

"And as you know Chansey!" Lastly, she pointed to the pink pokemon who smiled at them.

Ji-Ji looked at Chimeko before smiling. "So cute!!" she said with a wide smile planted on her face. Tiro looked at Golem and held out his hand in recognition. Golem cautiously reached out and shook his hand before quickly withdrawing it and inching towards Seki some more.

Seki laughed at her Golem, "Golem may act tough, but it's pretty shy around people!!" she laughed. Golem blushed and looked away embarrassed. Chimeko looked at Ji-Ji before singing a sweet melody. "Hahaha, I feel a bit funny…" As soon as Ji-Ji finished her sentence, she fell on her back and she was sleeping like log. "Chimeko!" Seki jokingly scolded. "J-Ji-Ji?" Tiro asked his partner. Ji-Ji only stirred and continued sleeping on the rocky floor.

"W-will she be okay?" Tiro asked a hint of worry still in his voice. "Ah, don't worry about it, she's only sleeping!" Seki reassured, poking kicking her destroyed bike over the cliff they were on. Tiro said nothing to this. "….Why'd I do that?" The girl asked herself. Tiro only shrugged.

"It was useless now, no one repairs bikes anymore, come to think of it, no one even makes bikes anymore, is it some hand me down or something?" Tiro asked. _I will be shock if it is._ He mentally added. Seki looked up at the sky. "…Yeah, it was a hand me down." She lied. He knew she was lying but said nothing, when someone lies nowadays; they usually have a good reason to, and sometimes, its better to not know the truth anyways.

"What did I miss?"

"Holy-

Tiro and Seki both said as the Curious Ji-Ji popped out of no where. "W-when did you wake up!?" Tiro asked surprisingly. "Umm, a few seconds ago, why?" Ji-Ji replied thoughtfully, He sighed, "Oh gosh," Seki laughed at them, "Is this how it always is?" she laughed. "How should I know, we only started what, a day ago?" Tiro said angrily, his temper was short and he wasn't the happiest of men right now. _If this is how my journey is going to be, then screw you, screw all of you!_ His mind screamed.

Seki thought for a minute before thinking up a plan that might not just help her out, but maybe those two as well. "Can I journey with you guys?" She asked suddenly catching their attention. "Journey," Ji-Ji said, "With us?" Tiro finished. "Yeah, it should be fun I mean, with you two obvious fighting ahead, you will need a mediator, right?" Seki concluded. "Of course!" Ji-Ji said all too quickly. "Wha-

"Then it's settled I'll be with you guys on this journey from now on!" Seki stated happily. "Yahoo!" Ji-Ji yelled, punching the air. "Wait, what about my answer!?" Tiro asked angrily. Ji-Ji looked at him in the eye and said, "You're going to say yes." Her voice was firm and strong, the wind started to pick up and Tiro couldn't help but feel cold. "Uh, yeah, she can travel with us…." Tiro said reluctantly.

Ji-Ji smiled happily, "Good choice, **brother…!"** Ji-Ji clasped her mouth shut with her hands when she realized what she said. Tiro's eyes widened, being the observing boy he was, it was clear at what she said was, "Bro…ther?" He asked her, making herself blush. "Uh," Oh gosh, what now!?

.-.-.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

(TO THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED! YOU HAVE EERY RIGHT TO BE! THANK YOU!)


	4. Siblings and Pokemon

**Chapter 4:**

**Siblings and Pokemon **

(From here on out, everything will be **confusing!!** Probably,)

* * *

"What, you guys never told me you're related!" Seki said in utter astonishment. "Um, I found out yesterday…." Ji-Ji said in an unsure way.

Tiro hit Ji-Ji over the head. "DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THOSE THINGS!!" He yelled furiously, it was true, he had a dad, and a twin sibling, (he was told) but he believed they were dead by now, going outside the protection of the city like they did was like suicide! _But then again I went away to, but I had a pokemon with me. Did the man _(his father)_ have one to? _Tiro thought.

Tiro doesn't like his father; heck you could say he **hated **his father. Why? It's because he took his twin and left his mother in her time of need. Why wouldn't he hate him?

"But I'm **not** joking!" Ji-Ji protested. "It was just something that came out of my mouth!" She said angrily and went ahead. "What are you talking about, you have to be joking!" Tiro stated furiously, running after his 'sister'. Seki only followed and watched in interest.

"Why don't you believe me?" Ji-Ji yelled. "Because how could my father and sister survive with Team Universe on the prowl!" Tiro said angrily. "Maybe we found a place before Team Universe came to be!" She spat. "You can't find or make house in the middle of the forest in just 2 weeks, even with pokemon to help you!" He fumed.

"Well, a lady in my dreams told me you were my brother!"

"And you believed her?"

"Why shouldn't I, It's possible!"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!" Tiro finally yelled. "They left a long time ago, and during that time, Team Universe had formed and now we are all under their control!" he hissed. Ji-Ji looked at Tiro straight in the eye. "My father's name is, Ash Ketchum." Ji-Ji said.

That was it.

Tiro's face darkened, "Don't say his name…" he threatened. Ji-Ji sighed, "See, I **am **your sister." She snorted. "Crap…" He muttered. She turned towards her now confirmed brother and glared. "Tiro, who's my mother," she asked. "Why should I tell you?" He snorted with arms crossed. She grabbed him by the collar. "Tiro…." She said dangerously. "My revenge," He said.

"Revenge on what?" J-Ji asked, letting him go,

"Ash wants you too meet my mom, right?" He said slyly. "Yeah…" She said suspiciously, "Well, I'll do all I can to make sure that dream doesn't come true." Tiro growled and ran away, making sure his Pichu was still on his shoulders. "What. Hey get back here you prick!!" She yelled angrily, following her brother. Seki laughed and called her pokemon inside their poke balls before following them too. "Cleffa-Cleff!" Cleffa whined. Quickly, Ji-Ji came back, picked Cleffa up and continued after Tiro.

Up in the sky, an orange dragon soared over in delight before landing on top of the mountain where the three companions ran after one another.

The great orange dragon roared in delight as its green and orange wings flapped. His sharp clawed hands drummed his round green belly.

A young man with spiky black hair and shining black eyes stared intently at his son and Daughter. _Together at last…_He thought and looked up at the vast blue sky. He closed his eyes and said quietly, "Misty, Tiro, I'm sorry for leaving you both, the parts of my family to make it complete."

He opened his eyes after that and climbed aboard his Charizard. "Let's go home." He said as he heard the mighty roar. His Pikachu on his shoulder snuggled his cheek in comfort, "Pika-Pi!" It said. "Pikachu…Thank you. Thank you too, Charizard." Ash thanked.

Charizard roared with pride and Pikachu only smiled before the orange dragon flew away.

It's been 3 days since the companions had started traveling together and Seki had suggested the go see her eldest Brother, Brock, who now lives in Pallet town. Tiro was completely against it until she said she knew someone who could give them a ride there.

"So where does she live?" Tiro asked, leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Well, she changes her location every so often, but she always sends her pidgey to me so she can keep me updated. In fact, Pidgey has just flown by to me 3 days before I met you." Seki explained. "She said she's living in Cinnabar Island."

"C-Cinnabar Island!?" Ji-Ji exclaimed unhappily. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Seki said as she checked her town map.

"This map is pretty old and most of the towns in here aren't existing anymore or were renamed, Apparently, Cinnabar Island was so far out in to the sea that team Universe had left it alone without much thought." Seki confirmed checking off the towns that were gone or renamed. "Wow, Team Universe is really lazy for high-classed super villains." Ji-Ji said. "They're not lazy, they're afraid, why, because, the island is surrounded by an unseen force." Tiro stated. "No one except for the people who were on the island when the force came can get in or out of it."

"Exactly, that's the true reason, none of the Team Universe was there so none of them can get inside Cinnabar Island at all, and so that's the good thing. The bad thing is none of us were there so we can't get through either." Seki went on thinking up a solution to this problem. "Well, why don't we just ask your friend to come over here?" Ji-Ji asked hopefully.

"That would work but, Kino might not be able to…" Seki trailed off. "What's wrong?" Tiro asked, "Kino's health isn't so good, Cinnabar Island's air helps her recover, but if she leaves, I'm afraid she might not last long…" Utterly worried Seki's brain popped an idea. "Let's go to the next town, which is," She looked at the map, "A conquered city called, Terrorsvile…" She looked disgustingly at the name.

"Not only do they suck, but their naming sense sucks just as bad as they do." Tiro muttered. "What is Terrorsvile?"

"Well, it **was **one part of Mt. Moon, but then they invaded it and made it into a city made of stone." Seki sighed, "Believe it or not, I used to **live **there," She hit her head on a rock. "Is control there really **that** bad?" Tiro asked. She nodded as Ji-Ji saw a weird pokemon behind a rock.

-.-

As the Tiro and Seki talked about Team Universe, Ji-Ji went over to the huddled pokemon. Actually, it was moving but, it was an egg. _Is it a hatching egg?_ Ji-Ji thought in delight. _What'll it be I wonder?_ The egg started to glow and Ji-Ji stepped back. "W-What the-!" The egg glowed and started forming into the shape of a round bubble on top of another one.

Ji-Ji watched in silence as she saw it take the final shape and the glow was gone.

-.-

"Should we skip it then?" Tiro asked his companion. "If you want to go to Cerulean city we can." Seki suggested but sighed seeing his back towards her.

"Terrorsvile it is." Tiro started heading into the direction of Mt. Moon, "Since when did you decided on things?" Seki asked angrily. Tiro snorted but looked back, his eyes widened when he saw Ji-Ji in front of something glowing. "Ji-Ji!" He yelled running over to her. Seki followed already knowing what it was.

When they got there, the thing was already in Ji-Ji's arms happily. It was blue with no arms; it seemed more like a stuffed animal than an actual Pokemon. It was round, round like its ears and the end of its black zigzagging tail. Its Eyes were shining with delight with its red cheeks reflecting its utter cuteness.

"What type of pokemon is that?" Tiro asked disgustingly. He wasn't a fan of pokemon that looked utterly cute, not counting his Pichu and Cleffa, they were different. "I don't know…" Ji-Ji looked into its beady eyes and smiled at it. "Hello lil' guy." She cooed. "Azurill!" It said happily. "Hey Ji-Ji, you know that pokemon now thinks of you as its mother, right?" Seki asked.

The Siblings froze. "What!?" Tiro asked. "You heard me; Ji-Ji is now a mother, congratulations!" Seki said as though her friend just bore a newborn child. "Uh, thanks but, why does it think of me like that?" Ji-Ji asked awkwardly. "Well, that's kind of obvious." Seki said, "You're the first one it saw right?" she asked. Ji-Ji responded with a nod as her Azurill snuggled closer.

Cleffa popped out from behind Ji-Ji's shoulder and looked weirdly at Azurill. "Cleff-a?" It asked before getting hit in the face with the classic water gun. "CleffA!" It yelled as it fell off of Ji-Ji's shoulder. "Ah, Cleffa!" Ji-Ji said as she started to attend to her pokemon. "Are you alright!?" She asked. Cleffa looked angrily at Azurill. Azurill stuck its tongue out in victory. "Azurill!" it said triumphantly.

"Azu!" Ji-Ji scolded. Azurill pouted. "Azurill…" Cleffa smirked victoriously. "Cleffa!" Ji-Ji scolded at her other pokemon. "Cleffa…" It said sadly. Seki laughed. "Having more pokemon is such a challenge isn't it?" Ji-Ji nodded. "Especially if you have to be the mediator…" She said sadly, trying to calm a dispute between her new pokemon.

"Maybe I'll stick with only Pichu now." Tiro mumbled. "Are you sure about that Tiro?" Ji-Ji asked. "Having more pokemon with you makes things really fun!" Seki stated happily. "Yeah, that may be but, it looks like a lot of work…" He mumbled. "Wow, you look hard working but in truth, you're pretty lazy aren't you…?" Ji-Ji mumbled. Tiro thought about it before shrugging, "Yeah sure." He said, not really caring.

His two companions tripped in utter astonishment. "You're blunt too, aren't you?" Seki said warily, slowly getting up. "Yeah, it's better than lying a lot." He snorted. Seki sighed. "But you'll break a lot of hearts that way, right?" Ji-Ji asked sadly. "Your point?" Her brother asked uncaringly. "Tiro, be more respective!" Ji-Ji yelled. "But if I lie, it'll just hurt them later on right?" Ji-Ji stayed quiet as he continued on, "I don't want to hurt people with lies I want to hurt them with the undeniable truth." Seki just shook her head. "But you'll still hurt them." She said. "I think its better to get hurt with the truth, rather than a lie."

Tiro yawned, "Ne, Ji-Ji, Seki, you up for Terrorsvile?" He asked looking down the road. Ji-Ji sighed as Seki smiled. "Sure thing, Tiro!" Ji-Ji said obviously happy. Her Azurill snuggled closer to its 'mother' as Cleffa sat on Ji-Ji's shoulder. "Let's go!" Seki yelled enthusiastically, her Chansey coming out of its poke-ball on its own accord. "Chansey-Chanse!" It said happily, standing beside her master. Tiro looked ahead, his Pichu happily perched on his shoulder, and soon, they were on the road towards Terrorsvile.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ash or Pokemon. 


	5. Double battle to save Girafarig

**Chapter 5:**

**Double battle to save Girafarig**

(Lol, I totally deformed Kanto! Oh and I think I accidentally put Petalburg woods in the first chapter. It's suppose to be Viridian Forest if I did it wrong! XD)

The three had already camped out during our absence and it was currently morning. Packing their things, it was a pretty quiet so far. Ji-Ji looked at her brother in boredom. "Tiro, I'm bored, entertain me." She ordered, her Cleffa sitting on a rock with Tiro's Pichu. "What, why me?" The orange haired boy asked with a popping vein. Ji-Ji stayed quiet before shrugging. "How should I know, just entertain me somehow!" She said as she tried to take the tent back into its original folded and rolled form.

Seki chuckled. "You two only just found out you were related, and yet you already act like you've known each other for years!" Tiro just shook his head. _Why was did I have to meet these two?_ He thought sadly.

"You stupid pokemon!" A man yelled from afar. They heard a loud cry of agony. "What was that!?" Ji-Ji asked surprised. Tiro's face darkened. "Damn low-lives…" he cursed. "N-Now now Tiro, just hold on a bit, please stay calm." Seki said trying to keep the boy there, too late, he ran towards the direction of the sound. "Tiro!" Ji-Ji yelled and ran out after her brother abandoning their things.

"Hey, what the heck don't leave me!!?" Seki yelled out to them holding a few things in her hands. She sighed well; at least I've got you guys to Hel-HEY!" She yelled seeing the twin's pokemon run after their trainers. "Gah, don't leave me!!" Seki said running after the pokemon.

Unbeknownst the travelers, a boy, a little older than Tiro and Ji-Ji came to the camp, and started to clean the things up. His hair was black and he wore a simple black shirt and jeans. "…How lively they are…" He sighed finishing the last part of the camp before running off.

--

Both Tiro and Ji-Ji came upon the sight only to find a low-life (team universe Grunt) whipping an injured and frightened Girafarig. "Hey you!" the man turned only to meet the foot of Ji-Ji's. "Don't pick on that poor pokemon you ass!" She hissed jumping back to see the man fall.

The man glared menacingly at her, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand. "You want to play rough? FINE, GO DROWZEE, RHYHORN!" The man yelled throwing out two poke-balls.

The first pokemon; Drowzee; had the top part of it golden while the bottom half is brown. Its face is like an elephant especially its golden nose, but unlike elephants, it's short and it has claws. Its ears are more triangular like a dog's.

The second Pokemon; Rhyhorn; was an intimidating pokemon, with its gray horn and gray solid body. It only had two claws on each foot, a line of gray a bit flat spikes on its back. It looks like it has an entire body of gray armor, with some black here and there.

"Rhyhorn, use horn drill, Drowzee, use headbutt!" the grunt said. "Pichu, use volt tackle!" Tiro countered, "Cleffa, use pound!" Ji-Ji said.

The drill on Rhyhorn's head started to quickly move like a drill as it stampeded towards Cleffa. Cleffa dodged the attack and pounded him…but the pokemon only looked annoyed and threw the small pokemon to the side. "Cleffa!" Ji-Ji yelled. "Idiot, normal attacks are useless against Rhyhorn!" Tiro growled out focusing on his own battle.

Pichu's volt tackle and Drowzee's headbutt counter the others attack forcing them to bounce off of each other on opposite sides. "You okay Pichu?" Tiro asked. "Pi!" the pokemon said with a nod. "Okay, use thundershock!" Tiro said loudly as electricity emitted from the small pokemon and onto Drowzee. "Drow-Zeee!" It yelled painfully falling to the ground.

"Okay if that won't work Cleffa use magical leaf!" Ji-Ji said as the little pokemon stood up. Some of the leaves around Cleffa rose up, "Cleff-a!" It yelled as the leaves suddenly hit the Rhyhorn dead center. "Yeah!" Ji-Ji said but instantly took it back when she saw the gray pokemon glare at them. "This…is bad…" She said.

"Drowzee, use confusion!" the grunt yelled as the fallen pokemon's eyes turned white and a colorful aura surrounded it. "Drow…" It started to get up. "Zeee!!" it yelled holding its hands out. Pichu's eyes widened as it held its head in pain. "Pi…chu!" It fell to the ground gasping. "Pichu, are you alright!?" Tiro asked warily. "P-Pi…chu!" It said but fell unconsciously. "Crap…" Tiro said looking over to his sister.

"Okay umm, Cleffa, use Sing!" Ji-Ji yelled. The Cleffa nodded as a sweet melody immediately came from its mouth. "CleffA, Cleff…" it sang in its sweet melody. "Hah, it's great that I have these earmuffs!" Ji-Ji said, putting on her earmuffs. "But we don't!" Tiro said before falling to the floor, sleeping. Seki and everyone fell asleep as well.

Ji-Ji looked around. "O-oops…" She said as she saw the Pichu wake up. "Pi…PI! PICHU!" It yelled at its trainer. "It was already fired up and ready to go. Apparently, it had used rest. "Oh, um Pichu, please use volts tackle on Drowzee!" Ji-Ji ordered. Reluctantly, the young yellow mouse did as told, and it was officially out. The grunt woke up. "What the heck!? Drowzee, you stupid weakling!" He yelled. He looked at the sleeping Rhyhorn. "RHYHORN GET UP YOU WEAKLING!" he yelled at the gray pokemon.

The pokemon didn't budge. "Now, Cleffa, use magical leaf!" Ji-Ji said again. The Rhyhorn woke up and started to use Horn drill. "Cleffa, Copycat!" She said, and Cleffa's horns started to move like a drill. It slammed the pokemon down and immediately the Rhyhorn fainted.

"What the…" the man looked at the Pichu that used Thunderbolt on both his pokemon. "D-Dammit!" He yelled and returned the two pokemon to their poke balls. "You'll pay for this!" he yelled and ran away only to bump into Seki.

Tiro woke up, but immediately his attention turned to the frightened Girafarig. He ran towards it. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked the frightened pokemon. He reached out his hand and the pokemon flinched but visibly relaxed as Tiro started to stroke its head lightly. "Don't worry, I won't harm you…" He said. The Girafarig immediately jumped up and snuggled closer to Tiro. The boy sighed and stroked its head.

Pichu sat at Tiro's shoulder and looked curiously at Girafarig. Said pokemon flinched but eased at its smile.

Girafarig looked like this; it was a small Giraffe that had pink spikes going along its spine and stopping at its brown tail where a round head with sharp teeth and yellow eyes looked the opposite direction. Its bottom half of its body was brown with two tallow spots while the rest of its body was yellow with brown spots. On its head was a white oval that ended at its pink nose. It has two white antennas with white circles on top.

"Wow, Girafarig is adorable!" Ji-Ji said petting the pokemon's head. Girafarig looked at Ji-Ji's hair antenna that was formed by her black hair and kept together with here black thin scrunchy (It's not the poofy kind.)

Chomp…

"Huh?" Girafarig apparently finds Ji-Ji's antenna, amusing and couldn't help but bite it. "G-Girafarig that's not…!" In a flash Girafarig was running around dragging Ji-Ji around happily. No body couldn't help but laugh at the scene. (An overused joke intended.)

--

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE SO HERE'S A LIL STORY TO SHOW MORE OF MY SUCKISH GRAMMER SKILLS! (hazzuh!)

Ji-Ji: Tiro, Tiro look! Santa came and gave me a present! –shoves present into Tiro's face-

Tiro: -pushes present away- You still believe in Santa?

Ji-Ji: Yeah, why?

Tiro: Santa is just a lame excuse from the toy companies just so they could much off money from the parents so they can spoil children endlessly!

Ji-Ji: you're too cruel!

Tiro: Okay then, did I forget to mention…

Ji-Ji:?

Tiro: SEKI IS TRULY SANTA CLAUSE!!

Ji-Ji: GASP!

Off somewhere in the sky…

Seki: -inside the slay throwing random presents at the unsuspecting people of Terrorsvile- Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!!

Author: WHY THE HECK AM I THE ELF!! –Throws present at random person-

Giovanni: -present hits his head and falls unconscious-

Tiro: Remember kids, if you don't like somebody, throw something at them to make them go into a coma.

Ji-Ji: -pushes Tiro away- NO LEAVE THEM ALONE!!

Seki: Or ignore them completely!

Klutz: I'M AUTHOR!! –curtains closes on me-


	6. Jerome and Gray

**Chapter: 06**

**Jerome and Gray**

(…Yeah, I'm working up a plot and I finally got a map of Kanto so, I'm redirecting a lot of stuff here)

As the three traveled together, a small purple monkey with a big hand at the end of its long purple tail came running up to them in distress as it used its tail hand to elevate its height. The monkey started pointing towards the forest in distress As Ji-Ji bent down to its level. "Do you understand it?" Tiro asked with doubt. "Yes, an injured man is inside the forest!" She said with a serious look on her face. Tiro and Seki's eyes widened as the three ran after the quick monkey.

After a few minutes of confusing running for Tiro and Seki, (because Ji-Ji lives in viridian forest with other monkey pokemon) and rocky paths (which weren't very long) they finally reached a man with purple spiky hair in a blue hat. He was laid down on the ground with a blotch of scarlet red blood seeping from his white buttoned dressed shirt. His breathing had slowed and a pool of blood lay underneath him.

Ji-Ji put the side of her fist on her open hand. "Oh wow, my guess was really accurate wasn't it?" She said as she looked up at Tiro. The orange haired boy hit her head with his hand. "BAKA (Japanese for: Idiot or stupid.), what the hell would you have done if you were wrong?" He asked her angrily. Ji-Ji repeated her actions. "Oh crap, I guessed wrong didn't I, Tiro?" She looked up at said boy with a bump on her head clearly showing. He started pulling on her cheeks. "Baka, baka, baka, baka…." He continued repeatedly. "THERE'S NO TIME FOR THIS!!!" Seki yelled at her companions.

The girl ran over to the hurt man and knelt beside him. "Are you alright sir?" She asked him filled with concern. The man only stared at her half dazed. She cursed as she got out her handy first aid kit and got out a role of bandages and cloth. (I learned something from Red Cross visiting our school. I'm not sure if this is how you treat big wounds though)

She laid the cloth on the wound and started wrapping the bandage around it until she had a long piece of cloth still there. Then she used her hand to make some type of halving before bending half of the bandage back and bringing it back up to meet with its bottom half. She tied the two pieces securely together and flattened it so it was barely visible, (something I added for no reason at all).

"Tiro," She said firmly as the boy tensed. "Hurry and get me some water!" She ordered. The boy scurried off to find water for her. "Ji-Ji," She yelled firmly. "Yes!" The young girl responded excitedly. "Go and sit somewhere so you won't bother us!" Seki ordered. Ji-Ji sat on a nearby rock in a depressed state. Seki took off her shirt revealing her undershirt that wasn't as loose as the last one. She folded it and put it under the man who decided to take a snooze.

Tiro came back with the said water and immediately Seki poured it on the man. "Waaah!" The man yelped as he started flailing around at the sudden surprise of the water. Ji-Ji looked at Seki for a bit, "If you continue to flail, you'll die." She said. Everyone stopped.

--

The man finally stopped chugging the water bottle with an exasperated sigh of contentment. "Thanks a bunch you three really saved me and my aipom's life back there!" He said with a happy laugh. The three travelers only nodded as Ji-Ji looked at the pile of empty water bottles. "Your welcome, but maybe we should've left you to die instead…" She commented before getting kicked away by Seki and punished by Tiro. "Aw, s-she's only joking uh…" she trailed off in thought.

"Jerome."

"Yeah, Jerome-san, she only jokes a lot except her jokes ...always …never …were … laughable …." She said with a turn to Ji-Ji on each word. The black haired girl looked fearfully at Seki as Tiro continued to pull on her cheeks. Jerome started laughing before immediately hacking up some blood. "J-Jerome-san, you shouldn't laugh so much or you'll just re-open your wound!" Seki scolded him. "Hahaha, sorry, sorry," He laughed before hacking again. "JEROME, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU!?!?!" Seki yelled at him angrily. "Sorry…" he said sadly.

Seki sighed and decided to go and find food. "Well, I'm gonna go find some berries, Ji-Ji, you come too!" She said and pulled on the young girl's ear. "Yow!!" Ji-Ji yelled as she was dragged away from the guys. Jerome smiled as he waved them good bye while Tiro only picked up a water bottle and started to drink.

"Y'know, it's very polite and nice if you'd at least wave at them." Jerome said looking at Tiro straight in the eye. Tiro glared back and put the water bottle down. "Why the hell should I?" He asked. Jerome smiled. "Don't know, things just happen from time to time. Y'know?" He said Tiro continued to glare back before his Pichu and Cleffa came from no where and hid behind Tiro. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked before lazily looking at the empty dirt road which the two emerged from.

All of a sudden, Tiro felt a very strong impact on his cheek that sent him flying to the base of a tree. "W-what the…hell?" He said as he whipped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked directly at the smiling aipom that was perched on the shoulder of Jerome. "Sorry about that, My Aipom can get a bit…feisty." He said with a bit of danger reflecting in his eyes. "Who are you?" Tiro asked cautiously. "Just a passerby." Jerome said, returning to his cheerful personality once again.

He bent down and made sure to put his face near Tiro's ear. "But I'll tell you a secret…Team Universe is planning something big..." He said with a smile as Tiro's eyes widened. "What do you mean…by that?" The boy growled out. "I mean…You might die." He said and looked out to see Seki coming forward with a basket filled with Berries. Tiro only stared forward, unbelieving what he heard.

Ji-Ji, who was trying to escape from Seki earlier, had hid behind the tree Tiro was at. Her eyes were wide as she heard Jerome's accusation. _What? Tiro will…die?" _She thought with fear. "Hey, Ji-Ji, how dare you run on me now!?" the young girl immediately looked up and smiled an uneasy smile. "S-sorry about that…" She said and returned to the camp where Jerome was waving excitedly at them.

Seki sat down with the basket of berries and said, "Dig in!" immediately, all of the pokemon that have been with them so far came out of their poke-balls and began to eat the food before them.

Seki looked at Jerome questioningly. "Is Aipom your only pokemon?" Seki asked. "Yes actually," He said and returned to devouring his food with his pokemon. Seki looked around and noticed Ji-Ji was eating too much and Tiro hadn't touched a thing. The tension was horrifying.

"Ah…excuse me..." The four looked behind Jerome and saw a boy no older than Seki wearing the uniform of Team Universe. Everyone stood up, their guard on full. The pokemon came in front of their masters, ready to attack at their command. "Oh my…Please relax, I'm not here to fight, only to retrieve." He saw three quizzical faces directed at him and he only smiled. "Mr. Jerome, it really is best to come with me without a fight, or else something bad might happen to you sometime." The boy said warningly. Jerome said nothing and only stared.

"Mr. Jerome…" Before he could come any closer, Seki and Ji-Ji stepped forward in a protecting manor. "Leave him alone…" Seki said in a warning tone. "We don't want scums like you around." The boy sighed, "Then I shall take my leave." _For now…_ he mentally added and left.

Tiro glared at Jerome with the intensity of A THOUSAND SUN'S!!! Naw I'm just kidding, but he was glaring at Jerome intensely (Family Guy Star Wars: Magic Johnson's how to defeat the death star reference). "Why was there a Low life coming here?" Tiro asked anger obvious in his voice. His Pichu's cheek started to spark off some electricity. "Ah well, I guess the jig is up!" Jerome said as he stood up to stretch.

"I escaped from Team Universe's jail." He said in a serious tone after stretching. Jerome inwardly smiled at their shocked faces. "How is that…possible…" Seki said, shaking a bit. Jerome pulled his hat down to cover his eyes more than before. "There are some things in the world that are better off not said, okay?" He said and returned to sitting down on the rock and devours the remaining berries.

Slowly the day went on with few words passed on to one another. Tiro had continuously glared at Jerome who continuously smiled or had a happy and mysterious aura around him. Ji-Ji avoided any eyes contact and Seki decided to b the leader and continue to act level-headed despite her cautious mind.

--

It was Night and Murkrows had decided to accompany the four as they slept.

Jerome's eyes immediately opened up as he quietly sat up. He smiled slightly as he got out of his separate tent. He walked over to the one across from his and slowly lifted the flap. Ji-Ji lay there, sleeping soundly. Her cap was put off to the side and her little side antenna was no longer there revealing her short hair. Jerome smiled at this and slowly he took out a knife.

As he was about to strike, a hand grabbed his wrist and quickly threw him outside. Surprised he started to tumble away from the tent. Jerome looked up and his eyes met with those of angry brown ones. She started growling at him. "I should've known who you were…Jerome…" She said as she took out one of her poke-balls. Jerome smiled and quickly made distance between them.

"Oh, so you know who I am? Then that must means you remember how we met before?" Jerome asked with a smirk. "Shut it!" Seki yelled. "Golem, defeat him with pride!" Seki yelled, letting her anger get the best of her. The poke-ball let the rocky turtle like pokemon out. It roared in anticipation and looked at Jerome with the same anger as Seki did. "Golem aye, fine, Aipom come out a lets defeat this rock." The purple monkey came out and smiled at its opponent.

"Aipom, Iron tail," Jerome said. Aipom's tail glowed as it quickly ran towards Golem. "Golem, counter with Rollout," She ordered as Golem turned into a ball and sped towards the opponent. The two attacks did indeed collide with on another, but it seems aipom withdrew its glowing tail for only an instant.

With the sudden end of pressure for that one instant, Golem relaxed and lessened its power for only a second.

Aipom attacked.

The poor Golem was hit all the way back to skid on the dirt and halt at Seki's feet. "G-Golem!!" She yelled with pure concern. The unyielding pokemon slowly stood up staggering a little as it tried to ignore its obvious pain. "Wow, I'm surprised you pokemon still has the energy to stand after dealing a blow like that." Jerome said as He Aipom started to snicker. "Golem, are you okay?" The pokemon nodded and got into a fighting stance.

"Golem use Earthquake!" Seki yelled as the rock pokemon started to jump around. The ground beneath Aipom and Jerome shook. Although Jerome was able to keep himself from staggering, Aipom continuously staggered about and tripping resulting into a great deal of damage. "Now, Magnitude," She yelled. Golem grabbed the Ground with his hands and started to shake the ground.

Aipom was still dazed though so this sudden shake startled it as it began to stumble and trip again. "Finish up with Rock throw." Golem took a huge rock and quickly threw the rock towards the weak Aipom.

SMASH!

Seki stared disbelieving at the sight before her. "No...No way…" She whispered in shock. Aipom continued munching on the berries it had as it continuously restored its health. Its tail that was previously glowing returned to normal as it started to clear off the remaining dust. She heard clapping from its master. "Very well done, Seki," He said as he clapped, "But you should know that even if you did train…I will still be getting stronger…no matter what." He said. "Now Aipom, finish this with Iron tail." He said as his Aipom sped towards Golem and finished it off.

"G-golem!" She yelled as she glared at the smirking man. "Well, don't you have any other pokemon, Seki?" He said playfully. She glared hatefully at him, already taking out a poke-ball for her next battle…that is until,

"Thunder wave!" a voice said as it immediately strikes Jerome and Aipom. Shocked the two feel to the ground as the same boy from before came and picked Jerome up as well as return Aipom back into its Poke-ball.

"I am really sorry about this, Jerome really needs to come back and I do hate being yelled at." Seki just looked at him with fearful and defiant eyes. "W-who—who are you?!" She yelled. The man that was currently walking stopped. "I am…Gray, a man willing to help in any possible." He didn't turn around as he disappeared into the darkness.

Seki gritted her teeth and punched the ground. "D-dammit!" she mumbled. "DAMMIT!!" She yelled at the air as tears streamed from her face.

--

Ji-Ji peeked out of her tent, watching Seki cried. She had seen the battle and frankly, she thought she was going to meet her demise soon. She silently thanked Seki and returned to bed.

--

"_**It was Gray again I presume?" Giovanni asked as he played some Checkers against an unknown opponent. "Y-Yes, sir…" a girl with purple hair said. "I see…did he catch Jerome?" Giovanni asked again. "Y-yes, sir." The girl answered again. "I should've told him to not speak with others under any circumstances." He said. "S-sir, does that mean h-he's okay?" She asked. "Yes Rena, he is…for now." Giovanni said as he shooed her away. The girl bowed and left. **_**'Gray…just what are you planning?' **_**She thought grimly. **_

--

A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait! (Even though no one actually reads this story…) But for those who are reading this story, please review…Please….-goes into pit of despair- Ah but anyways here is the first C/P (Chapter Preview)!

C/P: Although a bit quiet, the three travelers continue on and meet three other travelers by the names of Souhmas, Shawn, and Sue. It seems they know a lot about Team Universe but don't like to talk about it at all, especially about Gray. What is there connection with one another? What about Seki's relationship with Jerome? Who is this lady that is starting to continuously appear before Tiro?


End file.
